Rise & Rebrith: 1 Rebellion
by RebelHybrid
Summary: What do you get when you put together anime & video characters, a disgruntled princess, a plot to save the universe, and a 15 year old american rebel who's actually a reincarnaited legendary hero? Read & find out. My very first fanfic. NO FLAMES. ENJOY!


**_Hey there! Hope you clicked this not by accident and hate it at first glance. This my very first FanFic and I'm new to this so don't shoot me if you hate it. This is the ultimate crossover story, in my option. I don't own the characters except for; Shea, Lt. Gen. Adolf, Mistress Night, and the white haired kid. The story itself is mine and I honest hope it doesn't suck. WARNING: This story has A LOT of characters; A LOT of twists and turns; LOTS of jokes, random shit, etc.; MAKES FUN OF LOTS OF CHARACTERS; LOTS of weird secrets and histories; LOTS of (hopefully really good) fight scenes; LOTS of surprises; IMPOSSIBLE ODDS; oh…and…..THIS STORY WILL BE KINDA LONG AND IT DOESN'T BELONG IN JUST ONE GRENE AND (POSSIBLY) WILL HAVE A SEQUEL TO IT. That was the warning; enjoy!__

* * *

_**

_Chapter 1: "Shoot for the moon, kid!"_

_

* * *

_"Get back here you brat!" Dozens of policemen shouted. A chuckle of confidence came out of a 15 year old as the kid kept on running past stunned tourist with surprising speed. The teen grabbed a skateboard out of a stand on the curb, and then leaped into the busy street riding the skateboard. The teen passed a taxi, flipping the driver, laughing while he did. 

"Damn you, Shea!" The driver yelled. Shea laughed as a camera got footage of him. Breaking news alerted everyone about the tanned dirty blonde boy with aqua blue eyes the twenty-seventh time that fall.

Police cars sped after him. Helicopters taped the high speed chase. News Anchor people reported live about what Shea did this time. The commotion was getting more and more exciting as each second passed by.

Shea expertly weaved his skateboard between cars to give the old dejected cruisers the slip. It didn't work though, as the police gained on him.

_These old junkies still have some life in them and they're supposed to be the best of the best._ Shea thought amusingly as he pulled out two makeshift grenades out of his pocket.

He turned around while theskateboard was still in motion holding the grenades in his right hand openly.

"You know, I respect you highly." Shea explained to the alerted cops calmly. "But you're very annoying, doing your duty, trying to get rid of people like me because we don't 'belong' here because we don't 'exist' every freakin hour." He continued. "So I'm going to suggest this offer only once so pay attention." Shea offered amusingly to the cops while moving his hand holding the grenades back. He leapt into the air. "Maybe you should stop and smell the roses but in your case oxycotton!" Shea yelled. He threw the grenades and a bright flash of light followed by miles of smoke came after the grenades' impact.

Laughter came from Shea as he watched the cops act like idiots. Cameras moved to where he was. The teen was on top of a construction site.

"I live here along with all you 'normal' people with a death sentence on my head. All because I 'exist'. So before I kick the can, I'm leaving a statement behind and so my poor, unfortunate victims I suggest you deal with it. Farewell!" Shea called to thedumbstruck city before vanishing behind the construction site.

He ducked behind some crates and waited for people to run by then headed for'home'

_

* * *

_The wind blew furiously as the trees hit against random cars and buildings as once again Shea out ran the cops. He was facing towards the edge of the city when he stopped. The edge of the city was a very steep hill that headed towards the only dock that stopped at an upward angle into the ocean. There are no turns on the street, once you start on that road, there is no turning back. It had marked the end for all those people who had tried to escape the city. It honestly wasn't a very nice way to go. Shea counted his stars as he gave a sigh of relief._ At least those retards couldn't resist a stupid doughnut._ Shea thought as he looked up into the sky._ Strange storm we're having today, but no matter, todays the day my "life" changes for the better._

He got on his skateboard again, checked his backpack to see if anything fell out. He felt to check if the sword strapped to his back was still there. After that he checked to see if all his limbs were still attached to his body, he breathed another sigh of relief.

Then he felt a push and the skateboard sped towards the dock. A sharp object appeared out of nowhere and landed a blow to his head. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Hey, wake up stupid!" A strange unfamiliar voice yelled out to him from the darkness. 

"Where am I and who are you?" Shea called back out without opening his eyes. His back felt strangely wet. Then a sharp pain entered his side. He rolled over and opened his eyes to see the idiot who just kicked him. A blonde haired boy with blue eyes wearinga black and orange jumpsuit and a black headband with a metal center was looking down at him. Shea heard the boy's sandal move and finding out what his attacker just did became VERY pissed.

"You didn't have to kick me?!" Shea complained while holding his side.

"Well you aren't supposed to be in my training area!" The boy responded.

"Touché." Shea said. He got up and the two 15 year old boys stared at each other for a minute. A random crow flew overhead, cawing. Then the other boy spoke.

"What the hell are you?" The boy asked. Shea blankly looked at him. Then answered back.

"I'm a normal human being." Shea retorted, angry.

The boy snorted at Shea's response. "No your not!"

"Then why do you think I'm not?" Shea asked. _Then what you'd you classify yourself as?_ He angrily looked at the boy.

"You appeared out of nowhere right in that spot!" The boy answered, pointing at the spot where Shea was standing.

_Well you don't have to be dramatic about it. "_Oh!" He said, looking around. "Well this doesn't happen everyday." He commented. For me at least.

"Oh really!" The boy replied sarcastically. There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "Your one weird brat." He finally said

_Why you!_ Shea's fist started tightening up and shaking. His anger had just blew the roof. "Well you must be some kind of colorblind bastard!" He insulted. _Ha-ha! What you going to do now?_

Then the two broke into a fight. A cloud of dust appeared where they were fighting. Two people came into the scene hearing random insults and "take it back" and "No".

"What the heck are you doing?!" Asked one of the 'intruders' apparently female.

The two boys both stoppedand looked at the female blankly. "Oh, I'm fighting this idiot." The blonde said pointing to Shea.

"HEY!" Shea yelled, punching the blonde squarely in the jaw. Then the fight started back up again.

_

* * *

_"Okay, so...who are you guys?" Shea asked while rubbing his shoulder._ Before the blonde needs plastic surgery to reconstruct his face!_ Shea looked at the three people he didn't know. The three were standing against a tall large old oak. The blonde looked cross at Shea while rubbing his jaw. 

_At least I got him in the shoulder thatshould damage his pride a little, the arrogant brat! After I introduce myself to this kid, I'm going straight for the gut!_ The blonde planned his next move. He went first_. Time for this person finally know whoI am!_ He thought. He cleared his throat. "Naruto Uzumaki. The Leaf Village's number one hyperactive ninja and future Hokage. BELIEVE IT!" He announcedbeaming with pride.

_Wow.Oh god this is going to be a long day. _Shea thought while looking atNaruto, blankly. "What?"

Naruto looked back at him, surprised. "I'm going to be the next hokage."

Shea gave him a look.

"HO-KA-GE!" Naruto pronounced.

"I know you said already. What is a Hokage? Is it something magical? Are you going to turn into a magical pixie fairie?Shea asked.

_PIXIE FAIRIE?! What the hell is that?_ Naruto thought.

The others snickered while Naruto cleared his throat. The two others stopped and became serious once again.

"No. The Hokage is not some magical 'pixie fairie'. The Hokage is the leader and the most powerful ninja of the village." Naruto explained.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Shea said._ Though I'm still going to hang on to the pixie fairie idea._ Then after Naruto was done, one of the other two went next.

This person was a red headed boy with green eyes with a big black outline around each eye. He wore a red robe with a large gourd strapped to his back. He was the same age as Naruto. It looked like someone stolehis eyebrows.

"Hi, I'm Garra, leader of the Sand Village and the Land of Wind. Pleased to meet you." He calmly said.

"Likewise." Shea answered._ Hey, that least he's a lot nicer than someone that I just met._ Then the third person went.

This one was the female who had asked him and Naruto what they were doing earlier when they were fighting. She had short pink hair held up out of her face with ared headband. She wore a pink shirt,a tan skirt, black pants, and black sandals. She smiled when she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Sakura and I..."

"Still likeSasuke." Naruto coughed out interrupting her.

Sakura growled and punched Naruto very hardon the head. Garra phffted at the two until Sakura gave him an evil look. Then Garra stopped.

"Okay. Hi there." Shea nervously said. Then it was Shea's turn. He stood up, cleared his throat, and introduced himself.

"Shea Alloran. Yuma's number one troublemaker and rebel. I have a death sentence on my head for no reason. Myrecent goal in life is to make at least some friends within the year and right now I'm lost and don't know what the hell is going on. Pleased to meet ya." He said kindly, waving at them. Then he sat back down.

An awkward silence fell over the four teenagers. Another random crow flew overhead cawingvery loudly.

"Ok. Now let me see if I got this right." Shea said breaking the silence. He got up and pointed to Naruto. "You're ahyperactive, colorblind bastard who won't shut up." Shea said. Naruto growled at Shea as he next pointed to Sakura."You...have moodswings." Sakuraflipped him off as he pointed to Garra. "You...You're the only normal person I have met so far." Shea concluded.

"Thank you,I think." Garra politely said. Naruto then tapped Garra's shoulder.

"Hey Garra, my kunai is stuck way up in that tree, could you get it for me, please?" Naruto asked.

Garra sighed. Then sand poured outof thegourd. Garra raised one hand, and the sand shot up. He effortlessly controlled the sand to get the kunaiout of the tree. He thentook the kunai and handed it to Naurto.

"Thank you." Naruto chirped. Then he walked back and stood right nextto Sakura.

Garra turned aroundto face Shea, who was freaking out.

"What isit?" Garra asked Shea nervously.

"Ok I take it back; you are by far the weirdest person I've met so far." Shea said. A few moments passed and then everyone started laughing forno apparent reason as a third random crow flew overhead, cawing.

A bush rustled, then twenty five sound ninja appeared out of the trees. In addition to the sound ninjas, ten assorted freaks appeared. Then just as the small army of ninjas had surrounded them,two other freaks appeared. One was an albino, gender confused snake fan by the looks of him with a freakish smile on his face. The other looked normal with blue hair styled like a cockatiel's head feathers. He had a consistent frown on his face.

Naruto, Sakura, and Garra got out any weapon they had on hand while Shea stood gawking at the ninjas and looking around, confused by the recent events. Looking for at least some knowledge, he turned to Naruto. "Does this happen a lot?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto answered.

_When in Rome._ Shea thought as he shrugged his shoulders and turn to face the freakish ninjas like everyone else though he had no weapon on hand.

The blue haired kid looked at the small ragtag group facing his subordinates with question. Most of his attention was on the boy with messy dirty blonde auburn hair and aqua blue eyes wearing a torn up denim jacket, really torn up jeans that looked like they had been run over by a lawnmower five times withblack pants worn underneath, a black turtle neck athletic short sleeve shirt, and black high top converse. He turned to the albino snake fan.

"Orochimaru, is that my new teammate?" He asked, pointing to Shea.

"Yeah, even though he will have to go through basic training, plastic surgery, a stupid get to know everyone activity, and get a new stylish outfit, he is your new teammate. Just don't kill this one please." Orochimaru said.

Shea turned around for no reason and finally noticed the blue haired emo and Orochimaru.

"Hey Naruto, who's that girl?" Shea asked.

"What girl?" Naruto asked while looking around._ I don't see any other girl besides Sakura, unless I'm blind._

Shea groaned and move Naruto's head over to where he was looking. "THAT GIRL!"He said pointing to the blue haired emo while still holding Naruto's head.

Naruto froze while gawking at the kid in astonishment._ Is that... No it can't be, it is, oh shit I'm never hear the end of this. _Then he unfroze. He started to laugh but caught himself before that could happen_. Can't laugh, must not laugh. Oh, for the love of god I must not laugh! He thought_."That's not a girl, that's a guy. He's Sasuke." He said while quietly snickering.

_Hey thanks, Smart Ass, though you don't need to laugh._ Shea bitterly thought. He was still confused, and stupidly asked another question "Oh, who's he?"

_My god, can't this kid get any stupider!_ Naruto looked at him while imagining ways tocause Shea pain in funny ways. "He's some idiot who left the leaf village to get stronger so he can finally kill his stupid brother." Naruto explained. "Oh god, did he have to come back NOW?" He complained.

"Oh." Shea said. He took a deep breath and...

"HEY SASUKE! TAKE OFF THE DRESS! YOU'RE MAKING GIRLS AND BOYS LOOK REALLY STUPID AND UGLY RIGHT NOW!" Shea yelled across the field.

There was a moment of stunned silence for everyone.

Then Naruto, Sakura, and Garra started laughing uncontrollably while Sasuke stoodshocked at what he just heard. Shea just smiled at himself.

Pissed off and bored and wanting to kill, the random ninjas attacked.

* * *

Five people headed towards the Leaf Village, talking about a huge fight that happened not too long ago. Four were ninjas, the other just recently arrived. 

"Man that was some welcome I got." Shea commented.

"Oh come on, it wasn'tTHAT BAD! Well besides the twenty something sound ninjas..." Naruto said.

"And the akastuki..." Garra added in.

"Yes and the akastuki" Naruto repeated sounding kinda annoyed.

"And orochimaru..." Sakura added.

"ALRIGHT! WE GET THE PICTURE! Well it got better when that pistolappeared out of nowhere into your hand and you started to actually fight with us." Narutoresponded nearly biting their heads off.

"That was a compliment, Naruto." Shea said

"Still, I didn't get tokill my brother." Sasuke complained to Shea while looking at the bloody pistol inShea's hand.

"I said 'I'm sorry' already! How was I supposed to know that black haired guy wearing nail polishthat I bashedhis head in was your brother!" Shea defended himself.

Naruto tried to add something with that to Sasuke and the started throwing really bad insults at each other then got into a fist fight. Sakura tried to stop them by yelling at them though it didn't work. Then Garra was dragged over by Sakura to be 'crowd control' and stop the fight. Shea just stood there, shocked at how this was all playing out in front ofhim.

_Wow! This is really odd!_ Shea smiled at them. That was all he could do to help. He sighed. "This is the coolest thing in my life!" He happily said jumping up and down like a five year old at Christmas. Then he suddenly stopped and looked up to see that the others had stopped everything to watch him. He stared back. "Um, can I help you?" He said.

"Uh... Nothing, please continue with whatever you were doing." Sakura said rapidly waving her arms innocently while Sasuke was pulling Naruto out of the tree he threw him at in the background. Shea looked unconvinced. He was watching the two rivals in the background yell at each other until Naruto threw a stick at Sasuke's head. Then they started chasing each other with their ninja weapons, like a Looney tunes cartoon. It was kinda of funny until they got bored and stopped. Garra was looking at Shea almost crack up at the two. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Shea, do you want to become a ninja? You could really help us out with missions and stuff!" Garra offered. Naruto smiled at the idea while Sasuke looked disgusted and Sakura was already imaging what that could do to the village's insurance. It was already high enough without one more idiot coming in. Shea couldn't believe what he had just heard

"R...R...REALLY?! Y...Y...Your serious?" Shea stammered out at least a sentence.

"Yeah! It will be fun!" Sakura sarcastically said. Shea didn't hear her tone.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!" Shea proudly announced. Naruto went over and started giving him a noogie while Garra gave Shea one of his rare smiles. Shea just laughed.

_You have got to be kidding me!_ Sakura thought while looking at Sasuke. He was reliving the memories of the time he had spent as part of squad 7, though it was strange, because he was smiling. Then she turned to watch what was unfolding in front of her. Naruto was still giving Shea a noggie and now Garra had joined in the fun. Shea was struggling to break free. They were laughing very hard. Sakura couldn't help but remember all the fun they had as squad 7. _Maybe this isn't going to be a bad idea after all_. As the two saw Shea laugh, a truly happy smile grew on each of their faces. After five minutes, they headed off again.

"Hey where did you guys get this kid? He and Naruto are like clones." Sasuke said while they were walking down a dirt path in the forest. At that moment he sounded very weird and Shea started freaking out.

"VALLEY GIRL SYNDROME!" Shea suddenly yelled out.

They all stopped and looked at the unpredictable boy. Shea just gave a quiet chuckle while looking at everyone else innocently.

"Son of a"

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Everyone turned just in time to see a giant inflated fat kid roll down the hill screaming as a group of other teens followed desperately after the kid. There was a loud crash that followed as the rolling kid collided with the nearby mountain.

The five looked at each other and suddenly and without missing a beat, ran to help the other group with their dilemma. A strange feeling was welling up inside of Shea. Things were going to get VERY interesting. To the others, this was just an ordinary day. When they got there, the other group was trying to pull the fat kid out of a massive pile of rubble with no success.

"Man Chouji, you need to stop going to the steakhouse Wednesday's All You Can Eat cause you're really fat." The blonde girl in the group complained.

"NO! I LOVE MEAT! AND I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG BONED!" Came the fat kids muffled response underneath the rubble.

"Man this is such a drag." A black haired ponytailed boy wearing a green vest and a tan shirt underneath with black pants smoking complained in a monotone voice.

"Come on, Shikamaru! We must pull him out with the power of our youth!" Another guy who looked a lot like Bruce lee over enthusiastically said, doing most of the pulling. The others just pulled on Chouji's arm until he popped out of the rubble and landed on the group. Naruto, Sakura, Garra, and Sasuke looked on silently while Shea just hid behind Naruto's back occasionally popped his head up for a quick look.

"HEY STOP SMOKING IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Shea yelled out at Shikamaru from behind Naruto, and then quickly popped his head back down.

Shikamaru, upon hearing something geared towards him, turned his head to see the four familiar faces. His expression somewhat changed.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Garra, Sasuke?! How've you been?" He said, his monotone voice sounding a little happy. Everyone turned to see who the lazy genius was actually talking to and suddenly seemed very happy.

"NARUTO! GARRA! SAKURA! SASUKE?!" Everyone else yelled out happy yet surprised. The blonde girl started running towards Sasuke at full speed, but by some miracle, Sasuke moved a tiny bit out of the way, causing the girl to crash hard into the dirt face first. The other three just nervously looked on. Then Naruto turned to face the others.

"Hey, how've you all been, huh?" He said rubbing his neck.

"Good. Looks like you actually got Sasuke to come back. How did you do it?"

"Well, I wasn't the one that actually convinced Sasuke to come back."

"Really? Then who did?"

"Our new friend did."

"What new friend?"

"Oh that's right! Everyone meet our new friend, Shea." Naruto said stepping aside and pushing Shea forward for everyone to see.

Shea froze._ Oh Shit!_ He closed his eyes, waiting for impact. His heart started working overtime as he heard footsteps running towards him. Suddenly, they stopped._ What the hell is going on? Why did the footsteps stopped _He opened his eyes. Everyone had rushed forward and stopped within inches from Shea's face, staring intensely at him. The color drained from his face as he stared back._ SHIT!_ His heart started pounding loudly against his chest. The whole world started to spin as he wobbled, trying to find his balance. Before long, his vision blurred until everything once again became black. His whole body landed hard against the ground as it became the center of an ever growing pool of blood. He could only hear the muffled panicked voices of everyone grow fainter and fainter before he completely lost consciousness.

_

* * *

_"Shea?" A somewhat familiar evil voice called out to him from the emptiness. He felt weightless as he floated in the vast empty darkness. 

"Shea?" The voice called again.

"Who's there?" He weakly called out.

"You already know who I am, Shea. Or did you already forget what I did to make life easier for you?" The voice answered, toying with him.

"Just tell me who you are! How do you know me? Unless you are….." Shea gasped before he could finish his sentence. It was all coming back to him. The memories. The pain. The nightmare. Now all he wanted to do was escape the darkness that was eating away at him.

"Shea! Wake up!" Naruto's voice called out from the darkness. He sounded desperate. But why?

"Naruto?! Where are you?" Shea called back.

"Right in front of you! Open your eyes, idiot!" Naruto begged.

The voice started laughing. "Join me, Shea. Your friends can't save you. No one can. Join _me_ and together we will build a perfect world where only people like us exist." The voice offered.

Shea could still hear Naruto calling out to him to wake up when more voices familiar and unfamiliar started calling out to him. He desperately wanted to move towards the voices. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He wanted desperately to escape. But he couldn't. He tried to fight against the darkness that was enveloping him but with no success. He couldn't move anything at all. He was a sitting duck.

"Join me, Shea." The voice repeated.

"NO!" Shea cried out defiantly.

"Pity. Then you shall rot in HELL!" The voice yelled.

Suddenly the darkness stopped. Shea breathed a sigh of relief until he started shaking. Something was coming towards him, fast. The darkness retreated away from the object as if it was a scared animal. He struggled once again to get away from it but failed. Damnit, I still can't move! Then the area around him changed to reveal a burning gate surrounded by corpses and people howling, screaming, and crying as they reached up to Shea to drag him into the fiery pits so he could share in their misery and suffering. He was flying towards the gate with breakneck speed. He tried to scream but no sound came out as fear clutched his heart and started squeezing it tightly. Then he felt freezing cold water on his face and a very sharp pain enter his side from out of nowhere as everything immediately became replaced by a intense bright light.

Shea's eyes flew open as he quickly jerked his head up, breathing hard. He was covered in sweat and water when he noticed that his clothes were covered in blood. He sighed while laying back down, relieved that he was back in the real world, safe and away from his nightmare. He looked up to see Naruto and Garra standing over him their faces pale but they seemed happy to see that he was awake. Garra was holding was empty metal bucket. They briefly smiled at him. Naruto then turned to Garra. "See, I told you it would work." Naruto breathed. Garra sighed as he nodded in response.

The setting was different. Instead of the forest, they were at a peaceful river bank at the outline of the forest. Everyone else was in the shade of the trees waiting for the good news. All eyes were on Shea.

"D….D…..Did you just kick me?" Shea asked Naruto, his voice changing form relief to anger and disbelief.

"Well I did save your life!"

Shea had slowly stood up.

"You can't just kick me!"

"Oh, so I can't hit you, huh?"

"No, you can't! So just deal with it!"

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I can't do this?!" Naruto said suddenly grabbing Shea and giving him another noogie. Shea started laughing while he desperately struggled to get out of Naruto's grasp. Everyone else just watched quietly as the two friends continued the antic. That is, until Shea saw it. A green decaying tentacle with an amazing dark aura around it was pinned into the ground with several kunai and suriken. It was still moving. Naruto let Shea go, thinking that he was playing dead, until he it as well. It was lying a foot away from them both. Shea was going ballistic.

"What the hell is that?" Shea yelled. He slipped and fell unto his back looking over to the zombie tentacle. It moved towards him and he started cursing as he jerked his upper body up, but a very sharp pain forced him back down.

"Well 'bout that, while you were out, we heard a evil voice yelling something and a really big tentacle just shot out of the trees and headed straight for you but I cut it off just in time though it kinda close. Though it was still moving so we all pinned it down so it couldn't get ya."

"How close exactly?"

"Two inches."

That was when Shea jumped up and screamed. It threw everyone back. Then he started running around and panicking like an idiot. Everyone tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

As the chaotic confusion continued, a tall man wearing a very large wide brimmed hat, so large that the hat covered his face came out of nowhere. He looked up and saw the confusion, then pulled his hat down to cover his face before advancing. When he was five feet away he cleared his throat, announcing his arrival.

Everyone stopped and looked at the strange man.

"You idiots, I can't get you to one…………" The man began shouting at them until he saw Shea. Suddenly his mood did a 180. He rushed over to Shea and embraced the teen. "Thank god, you're alive!"

"Uh, can I help you?"

The man pulled Shea away from him and looked him over. "You've grown by leaps and bounds! And you're all cut up! What did they do to you?!"

"Who are you?"

"I can't say. Not yet."

"Well, why not?"

"Because it will put you in even greater danger than you already are."

"Okay." Shea slowly said. There was a slight pause. Naruto then walked up to the man and cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He exhaled.

"TELL US WHO THE HELL YOU ARE AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BEFORE I KICK YOU HEAD IN!!!!" Naruto demanded/threaten the man in a homicidal rage while Shea stood beside him, gawking at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

The man grimaced. "Naruto, you are a piece of work and you friends are losers. It really is a wonder Shea hangs out with you, he's too good for your kind." The man said bluntly.

Everyone else became very pissed.

"WHY YOU!!!" Naruto yelled out leaping at the man. Shea held him back from killing this person.

"Now, now let's be nice to the strange freak weirdo person who had popped out of nowhere." Shea nervously said a sweat drop on the side of his forehead.

"You are now caught in a war heading towards Armageddon." The man said randomly. Everyone just blankly looked at him. Shea let Naruto go and the two looked at each other before looking back at the man.

"Explain yourself!" Garra shouted his voice full of authority.

"No, I can't………Not enough time…" The man rambled. He suddenly grabbed Shea and started violently shaking him. "Listen to me! You are going to need help in the near future! Seek out the three keyblade masters, the half demon, the chosen trainer, the disagreeing duelists, the cursed cat, Tokyo's guardians, the book sorcerers, future pirate king, fulmetal, and Hollow Bastion or we are all doomed." He nearly screamed. Then he suddenly stopped, pushed Shea back, walked back over to his original spot, looked around, and then dropped his head. He started to laugh evilly.

It sounded strange, almost familiar to Shea as he cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what was wrong with this nut job. Immediately though, a sense of dread came over him as he continued to look at the man.

"End of the world………Free World…………Two Hybrids…………Death to all………Torn Hearts……Flood……………Hate………Darkness………Hell…………Awakening………." The man rambled again with his head still down.

"What the hell?!" Shea, Naruto, Sasuke, and Garra yelled out.

Then the man violently jerked his head up. "Bye Shea, for now." He chuckled darkly. Rapidly he stopped, turned and left with moves, speed, and grace that were unearthly. He disappeared into the trees.

Once inside the forest, he stopped and hid behind a tree. He looked to the side to see a pillar of green fire appear. It opened up to reveal dark figures facing him. He gave them a vicious smile.

"Why did you tell him that?!" A female figure said.

"Why shouldn't I tell him?" He said, transforming into a young teen with white hair that had black tips and blood red eyes. His voice changed a little bit higher and had a silky flow to it. His clothes changed. He was now wearing a black layered shirt with long white sleeves that had a decaying skull icon and a zipper that went all the way down on the front. His pants turned into dark jeans with lots of bloodstains and scratches on it. His shoes had also changed into red converse with the logo replaced with a flaming heart entangled in decaying tentacles and a sword going through it. His skin was also tan. He wore a gold necklace with a crossed swords charm attached to it. His flawless face now bore a strained smile on it. His right hand bore a very weird scar on it as his other was covered with a worn out glove with the fingers cut off. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed._ Stupid lousy people with their stupid powers being misused for stupid reasons, god, I hate this. Sometimes I wish I could just kill them right were they stand._ He looked at them with a bored expression. "Besides, the real trouble is if they decide to join him. That or his powers awaken. But I highly doubt that those could ever happen." He explained to them.

"But what if they do?" Another figure asked, this one was a man and sounded eloquent.

"Simple, we kill them." He responded calmly. His voice turned a little darker. "But leave Shea to me."

"Alright, fine have it your way." Responded a fast talking man.

The teen smiled and the flame disappeared. He turned around to see Shea talking with his friends._ Let's have a test, Shea._ He picked a sharp object_. Ready let's play._ He threw it and disappeared into the trees.

Branches creaked and the sharp object flew at Shea, who had his back turned, at high speed.

"Look out!" Naruto screamed, pushing Shea out of the way and taking the blow. His limp body fell onto the ground hard causing even more damage. Shea rushed over and started shaking Naruto's unconscious body.

"Come on buddy, wake up! Come on, Naruto you dope! Get up!" He yelled out. Shea stopped and stood up. "Is there a hospital nearby?" He yelled at the others urgently. Sakura nodded. "Take me there!" He demanded. Shea took his sleeve and ripped it. Then taking Nauto's headband off, he wrapped the fabric tightly around the ninja's head with speed and skill. He placed the black headband in his pocket, picked up Naruto, and held him piggy back style. Shea turned to the large group.

"Sakura!"

"Yes?"

"You'll have to lead me to the hospital cause I don't know where the hell I'm going. Garra, Sasuke!

"Yes?"

"Your backup! The rest…… you guys are lookouts. Are we all clear?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Shea finished. He took a deep breath. He could feel the warm, sticky blood of his downed friend on his hands but he had to focus. All that mattered now was to get Naruto safely to the hospital, fast. Shea exhaled. He looked up at the group. "All right, let's go."

* * *

"No, no, I don't. I won't!" A girl moaned. The dramatic music flared up to a crescendo as the motionless lump laid on the loveseat in the guest room. The TV lights colored the walls of the empty hallway. 

Sasuke was in front of the TV crying as the couple embraced before the cliffhanger ending came up. Before he could finish though, a woman came in.

"Mr. Uchia?" The woman piped up.

"Huh?" Sasuke mumbled. He turned and saw the woman clad in light pink and panicked. "OH SHIT!" He jumped up and turned off the TV. "Damn you nurses, you always scare me!"

"Um, there are visitors out in the lobby."

"Aren't there always?"

"They're here to see how Naruto is doing."

"Oh, those visitors. Tell them we're in the third hall in section B in the west part of this building."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Lady Tsunade is here to see Naruto and to meet Shea. She personally requested that he could come down with you to meet in person."

"That damn bitch. Oh, man. Ok give us a couple of minutes."

"Shall I let them know that you're coming?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Alright."

The nurse then left, leaving Sasuke and the motionless lump alone. Sasuke groaned as he went and started to get his things together._ Wait a second, something's wrong._ He then finally noticed that Shea was still asleep. He fished around his things, looking for something, when he got out an orange. He glanced at Shea then at the orange then back at Shea. Slowly a smile grew on his face as he got an idea.

"Oi Shea, wake up, you bum!" He yelled at the lump in a British accent.

The lumped stirred. "No. I don't want to you, mom. Give me five minutes." Shea moaned loudly into the cushions.

Sasuke glared at him for a couple of minutes, sighed, and tried again. "Come on Shea, time to go. Everyone is waiting including…" There was a slight pause. "the pixie fairie." He finished hoping that Shea would jump up yelling out "I knew it! I knew I was right! I knew that pixie fairies exist!" but he didn't. Shea just moved a tiny bit. Sasuke at this point was very annoyed and tossed the orange. It bonked Shea very hard on the head and immediately he jumped. When he calmed down he saw Sasuke holding back laughter and he gave him the death glare.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you were sleeping." Sasuke paused. "And it was fun."

"I'LL SHOW YOU FUN YOU BACKWATERED EMO WANTABE!" Shea yelled the insult in one breath.

"Come on, the Hokage is waiting for us so lets hurry up!" Sasuke said as he headed out the door, totally ignoring Shea's insult.

"Hey wait up! Who's the hokage?" Shea yelled out as he followed Sasuke, who by chance, was running towards the main lobby.

* * *

A blonde woman wearing a green jacket, white shirt, tan pants, and black high heeled sandals was pacing around the main lobby nervously. She had recently healed Naruto's seriously if not probably fatal head injury if it had not have been for a strange black fabric makeshift bandage properly wrapped around his head. She was told that the person who saved Naruto's life was someone she didn't know existed until ten hours ago before the healing process began and now she was wondering about said person and how this person was involved with recent events. From what Sakura told her, this person helped bring Sasuke back and healed Naruto and now everyone had to go on a very big mission after this person (by Garra's request and pleas) had become a ninja. Now the nurse had told them that Sasuke and this new person were on their way. Everyone was on edge. 

"Hey come on I don't believe one bit of that bull shit! Tell me the truth about your hokage now, emo wantabe!" An unfamiliar voice yelled out. Everyone besides the blonde woman recognized who the voice belonged to. Now she was very curious about this person as she listened intensely to the new conversation.

"I swear that's the whole damn truth! And stop calling me 'emo wantabe' you……you…uh………uh…oh shit." Sasuke responded back. At least her student was telling the truth but she still wanted to see with her own eyes.

"What? You can't think of a insult? Or did your little brain explode when you finally got some exercise?"

"Ok, back at the guest room, I was thinking of torturing you, killing you, or throwing a bucket of paint at you but now I'm thinking of doing all three."

"Oh well at least I wasn't going to be raped by a bisexual dofus!"

The two kept throwing insults at each other that surprisingly everyone could hear through the walls until they reached the doors to the main lobby. Then as everyone figured the two stood quietly in front of the double doors.

"Is this it?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure the hokage looks sorta like Pamela Anderson from Baywatch but paler and is a 50 year old medical ninja expert with freakish strength and a really short temper to top it all off?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, frankly I don't because you were thinking of ways to kill me, among other things."

"Oh, right well……HEY!"

Silence. Then the doors opened. The two boys appeared. Sasuke was wearing a white t-shirt with light blue sleeves, white shorts (just like the shorts he wore two and a half years ago) the ridiculous sandals, and a brand new leaf village headband wrapped around his head. He was trying to pull off the cool guy look with the "I'm too cool for you" attitude and by the looks of it; he was making some girls fall for him, but not nearly close to the number he was hoping for. All thanks to the boy hanging out with him.

She saw a tanned young man with messy dirty blonde auburn hair in blood stained, faded, torn clothes and black high top converse that looked almost brand new. He yawned and rubbed his almost closed eyes. A couple of girls giggled at him and he stared at them with surprising aqua eyes that were strangely innocent for someone his age. He looked just like a little boy who had just woken up from a nice long nap and to the girls he looked very cute much to his discomfort. Sakura ran towards him and tried to him forward.

"Shea, I'd like to introduce to our fifth hokage and my teacher, Lady Tsunade." She chirped brightly while shoving him towards the older blonde woman. She just looked at him.

Shea just stood there shut up like a clam, until Sakura elbowed him in the stomach hard. He groaned as he buckled at the blow and quietly cursed at her before standing back up. He bowed towards the older woman. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Hokage!"

Sakura smacked her forehead while the others held in their laughter as Tsunade just smiled at him.

"So, you're the one who causing all the commotion around here?" Tsunade smirked.

Shea raised his head. "Yes?!" He said quite humorously. His voice cracked and he immediately covered his mouth, his eyes wide with shock at to what just happened. Almost all the girls and some women now giggled at him and blushed from a light pink to a medium red in front of the giggling girls.

Sasuke huffed, turned on his heel, and started to head towards the doors that lead back into the hallway they had just come through.

Shea eyed Sasuke leaving and decided to poke just a tiny bit of fun at him. "Hey, where are you going?" He playfully asked Sasuke.

"To get………some peace and quiet around here." Sasuke answered without looking at him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, now if you'd get out of my way, that would be nice." Sasuke said moving unusually fast towards the doors.

"Oh well, I thought, well you know, you were going back to finish watching Young and the Restless?" Shea teased making his move. It worked. Sasuke had stopped mid-stride. Although no one could see it, his normal expression had quickly changed into a "oh shit he knows" expression. Shea started laughing.

"You know, I've heard that someone is going to die on the latest season of that show. You wanna find out?" Shea egged him on. Sasuke was going to say something when a shy black haired girl with blueish grey eyes came up.

"Is Naruto okay?" She softly but urgently asked. As Shea turned to talk to the girl, Sasuke successfully made a break for the doors.

"I'm sorry, Hinanta, but I don't know." Shea answered. He turned back around to see that Sasuke was gone. "HEY!" He yelled rushing at the doors. He busted into the hall. He looked down both ends of the hall and looked at the ceiling but there was no Sasuke_. Shit, he got away._ "Rats." He muttered under his breath. He sighed and went back into the lobby. "Does anyone have a can of black spray paint on them at this unplanned moment?" He asked wearing a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

He saw a small child crying in the middle of a burning city. The child was totally unaware about the burning city and of the nearly transparent angel wings that had come out of his back. Then a dark shadow suddenly appeared and loomed over the child ready to devour the poor kid who didn't even know about this new danger. He tried calling out to the child but no sound came out of his mouth and all he could do was watch. But he wasn't the only one there, as more people around his age stood beside him trying to help the child, acting as if he wasn't there at all. Then they heard a scream and the child looked up trying to find where the scream had come from, its image clearing and fading into a new one of itself. Now the child was the same age as he was and now he could tell that the crying child was a boy who seemed strangely familiar to him. The boy noticed that something was wrong and turned around to see the shadow behind him. The shadow gave a creepy evil laugh and the boy screamed as the shadow quickly enveloped him. Darkness shot out towards him. He tried to fight back but the darkness was winning. Then a hand grabbed his and a strange colored aura enveloped him as a boy's voice that was screaming out familiarity at him spoke. 

_Thank you for being my friend. I'm sorry I got you hurt. Now please, wake up. You have to help me achieve my destiny. Now,let's go find the others now, before they get hurt as well._

Then all he could see was light.

Naruto opened his eyes and propped himself up with his elbow and checked his surroundings. The white hospital room seemed alien to him for only a second as he remembered what had happened to him for what seemed to him as a short while ago.

"Strange." He muttered as he plopped back into the bed and stared at the ceiling_. For the past month I've had that dream and I still can't figure out what it means. Who was that boy? Who were all those people? Why didn't they notice me when I was standing right by them? What was that shadow? Why was that city burning? Why didn't that boy notice the shadow, the burning city, and us? Why did the boy have angel wings? Why were they transparent? Why do the boy and that voice seem so familiar to me? What the hell does that dream mean? Why am I having it? What did the voice mean by "the others"? Am I the only one having this dream? What does the dream have to do with me?_ A million other questions ran through his mind as he continued to think about the dream._ That boy looked a lot like……_

"SHEA, YOU BASTARD! Get back here, NOW!" Sasuke yelled out. Naruto heard it through the wall and he sat up waiting to for some indication of what was going on outside his room.Then he heard Shea laughing and footsteps that were coming closer to his room.

Shea busted through the door and skidded to a stop. Breathing hard he looked around until he saw the window. He ran to it, opened up the window, took a can of black spray paint that he had dropped, and threw it out the window. Shea heard someone yelp from the can landing on their head."Sorry random person I don't know." He yelled down to the person before shutting the window. He slid over to Naruto's right side of the bed and ducked. "Hey Naruto, glad to your up. Whatever happens I'm not here." He whispered with a wide grin on his face. Then he disappeared a few seconds before Naruto heard fierce growling and loud stomping coming into his room. He turned to see Sasuke coming in, looking like a force to be reckoned with.

"Did you see Shea come in here?" Sasuke asked menacingly. Naruto rapidly shook his head and Sasuke's mood changed immediately. "Oh, okay. Well glad to see you're finally up. Need anything?"

Naruto sighed. "No, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay. Well see ya……"

"Is he gone?" A small voice interrupted Sasuke. Naruto clamed up and immediately hid under the covers.

"Hey Naruto, why are you so quiet? What's going on?" Shea asked poking his head up to see what was going on. Too late. Naruto underneath the covers heard quiet "oh shit!" and then all hell broke loose.

"NARUTO! SHEA!" Sasuke yelled holding up a table, ready to throw it at the slightest movement. Shea reached for Naruto's arm and pulled him out from underneath the covers just as Sasuke threw the table at the bed and ran towards the main lobby like the devil himself was after them with poor Naruto having just woken up from a little more than a 10 hour coma being dazed and confused about the whole situation was unwilling towed with Sasuke not far behind, chidori in his left hand all charged chasing them at breakneck speed towards the main lobby. All three of them crashing into furniture and using various jutsu to slow each other down in a rather amusing fashion.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the main lobby, Tsunade was getting impatient, though she didn't have to wait any longer as the three crashed through the doors rather comically. Naruto stood up and rushed over to the sidelines and watched (along with everyone else) Shea and Sasuke reach a standstill (or at least their lungs did) after a very interesting shouting match. 

"Shea you bastard! Why did spray paint my shirt black?" Sasuke growled at him.

Shea just laughed in between breaths as he looked up at Sasuke. "Well its look better than white."

Sasuke lunged at him but was held stopped by Lady Tsunade.

"That's enough!" She ordered. "Shea?"

"Yes."

"Time to start your training."

"Really? Who are my teachers?"

Tsunade turned and looked at everyone else. "You've already met most of them. All I have to do is just the rest of them just for you. Buckle down kid, you going to become a ninja of every village." Tsunade smiled at Shea.

Everyone else gawked at the Sannin as she confidently walked out with a smile. Then chaos ensued.

Nobody noticed that Shea, for the first time, had an excited smirk on his face and his innocent eyes were lit up like a bright flame.

* * *

"Oof!" Shea groaned as he was slammed into the ground. Garra just looked at Shea struggling to get up. He had mastered his ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu from every village. He was taught by the very best teachers which was (in his opinion) kinda a pain in the ass. After that he was taught by the Sannin (except orochimaru) and the ANBU black ops from every village. Most importantly he was taught by his friends (including Sasuke though he also showed him all the forbidden jutsu that orochimaru revealed to the Uchia) which the best part. He did all of this in a week with ease. Now all Shea needed to do was pass a test Tsunade designed for him._ Thank god, my friends are helping me. Wish they didn't hit so hard._ He smirked at Garra, his eyes showing to everyone who dared him would have to give it their all, and that's what Garra just did a moment ago. The others were hiding in the trees waiting for the right opportunity to strike. 

"Is that all you got?" Shea asked still wearing that same look that rivaled Naruto's own determined look.

Garra quickly made some sand shuriken and threw them at Shea. He just stood there and let the shuriken hit him. Garra looked satisfied at the result but the look dissolved as Shea chuckled at him and disappeared in puff of smoke and he was replaced by a bouncy jack in the box laughing at the Kazekage mechanically.

"What the?" Garra yelled out looking around franticly as the others held their breath, thinking that very same line.

"You guys have taught me too well." Shea's voice echoed everywhere. "Now I'm curious, exactly why they call this place the forest of death?" He chuckled. Suddenly everyone started falling to the ground, dropping like flies, except Naruto, Garra, and Sasuke.

"Damn, I cant use my Sharigan against him. Unpredictable brat."

"Who and where is he going to strike next? I'm safe for the moment because I'm on the ground, well at least for the moment that is."

"Oh man, this is really exciting. Wait, focus on the plan."

Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke both heard something behind them and jumped down from their spots, blowing their cover. A flash of light blinded them and the next thing Naruto knew he was on the ground facing Shea with a kunai in his face. Both Garra and Sasuke were out.

"Shit."

"Just like I said before, you taught me too well."

Then Shea knocked him out as well.

"Bravo, Shea. You passed the test."

He turned around to see Lady Tsunade clapping in a approval, smiling at him. Shea had a "what the hell are talking about" look written on his face.

"What test? That was just practice."

"Nope. I was lying."

"WHAT?"

Tsunade, still facing Shea, pointed to the other ninja that were just getting up that he somewhat recognized. "Oh, and those ninja are the best ANBU and teachers from every village. In short, they are you teachers that you knocked out."

"WHAT?" Shea repeated. He turned around to his teachers. "Sorry 'bout that." He apologized. Tsunade just smiled at him. He turned back around to face her walking up to him. She pulled by his right arm, rolled his jacket sleeve back, and placed a shiny big chain linked wolf bracelet on his wrist. He looked at it with eyes full of wonder, just like a little kid would look at an unfamiliar present. On it, two wolf heads held a banded circle in their jaws, teeth bared as if guarding something very important. The metal chains had tiny Fleur De Lis on them. A symbol of every village was inside a charm that represented the element of that village was attached to the bracelet. He looked back up at her. She was still smiling at him.

"That bracelet is very special to every ninja that ever lived. It represents how the villages, like the elements they symbolize, can go against each other, can also band together in times of crisis. Or something like that. It stands for something in the ways of the ninja and will only be given to someone truly special." She explained. "And that someone is you. You deserve it. Congratulations. Oh I almost forgot." She said handing Shea his sling backpack from Yuma. "I do this is yours."

Shea smiled at her and lightly pushed the backpack back to her. "Thank you Lady Tsunade, but I don't need it right now, you can have it for a little longer, at least until I need it."

She smiled back at him and watched as his friends rushed over to look at the bracelet that signified that he was now an official ninja.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Sasuke said as Shea held his wrist up high for everyone to see the bracelet.

"Yeah, hey let's celebrate your success, Shea. And I know just how we should do it." Naruto said, grabbing Shea and starting running towards the village with Shea in tow. "LET'S HAVE SOME RAMEN!" Naruto yelled out with an ear to ear grin on his face sounding incredibly excited.

"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL IS RAMEN?!" Shea yelled out in confusion.

Everyone else tried to catch up to the two.

* * *

A huge dark portal appeared where Shea and Naruto met and 25 tanks rolled out with 5 cruisers leading the way. A figure stepped out of the lead car and scanned the area. His eyes fell on an old body imprint in the grass. There was a small square object in the center of the imprint. He picked it up for examination. It was an ID card with a small picture of a familiar tanned 15 year old with aqua blue eyes and messy dirty blonde auburn hair flipping off the camera with a confident smirk. The figure grimaced as his radio clipped to his ear buzzed with static. 

"Did you find anything?" Asked a sweet, seductive but wicked female voice through the radio.

"Yeah, we found his criminal ID." The figure grunted in response.

"So he's still alive?" The voice mused.

"Mistress Night, why do you want Shea so badly?"

"Because, my uneducated friend, he is the key to my everlasting life. That's why I want him and his delicious blood."

"What if he has friends? Do you want them to?"

"No. You can kill everyone else. But leave Shea unharmed, or I'll suck the life out you, rather painfully."

The figure grunted. "Yes, Mistress Night."

The radio then buzzed again with static and died. The figure looked up into the sky, revealing a horrible mutated pig face. His hateful black beady eyes showed no true emotion as he turned to the troops, waiting for some instruction. "Alright, you assfucks, move out! Time to find Shea!"

"Yes, Lt. Gen. Adolf!" the troops mechianicaly yelled climbing into their tanks. The portal disappeared, leaving extra energy to turn the sky in that are blood red.

Lt. Gen. Adolf looked back down at the card in his hand and at Shea's bold pose in the picture on the card. He sneered at it and pulled out magnum and pointed it at the picture. A silent shot was fired. Adolf looked satisfied at the bullet hole that now replaced the picture. He turned on his heel and headed for his car that was in the very front of the invasion force. "Rebel bastard." He muttered under his breath as he got in the car. Inside he looked at the hood of the car through the front window to see a black raven, a small white creature with a skull mask, a decaying human head with small jet engines attached to the back, and a small purple snake looking at him earnestly. Adolf nodded at them and started leading the invasion force towards Konohona (or as some people calls it, the leaf village).

Meanwhile, up in the trees, a female ANBU black op watched intensely the scene play out below. Her keen eyes and ears picked up everything that happened below. The ANBU stood up, horrified that the force with those strange powerful machines was headed Konohona and they were going to show no mercy to anyone. She then vanished, from the spot, running through the tree tops to warn Lady Tsunade about this bad turn of events. At least, we can have some time to plan something. She thought, not realizing that she was followed by strange shadows and silver flashes.

* * *

Lady Tsunade was quietly enjoying her afternoon in her messy office when she heard a_ knock on_ her door._ Idiots don't know how to use a door._ "Come in." She ordered. Several ANBU rushed in, which surprised her. "What is it?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice. 

One of the ANBU spoke. "Its one of our comrades. She's hurt."

"Can't the doctors heal her?"

"No she has injuries that we've never seen before. The doctors don't even have a clue on how to heal her. You're one of the legendary Sannin, surely you can do something. We need your help!"

"Where is she now?"

"In emergency care."

Tsunade's eyes widened as heard what the ANBU were telling her. She stood up and walked to the open door when she stopped and turned to the ANBU that were waiting for an answer. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

At the hospital, the wounded ANBU was healed. Her once labored breathing was now steady and she was taken off of several machines as Tsunade turned to leave the room. A hand grabbed her arm. 

"Wait Lady Tsunade."

She turned to see the healed ANBU facing her.

"I have some news."

"Okay what is it?"

"It's about Shea."

"Bad or good?"

"It's bad."

"For us or for him?"

"Both."

"Tell me."

"Thank you very much."

Tsunade's eyes again widened but this time with horror as the ANBU recalled everything that happened.

* * *

"Oh shit, you made Chouji cough out his potato chips again." 

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to." Kiba apologized to everyone while they took a shortcut in a somewhat small alleyway. Shea smirked at his friends, picking out some key things he could use for 'ammo' against them in the future.

"So what happened next?" Naruto and Hinanta asked (without meaning to) in unison.

"And then my sis was like 'Oh no you didn't, bitch! Time to unleash my puppy filled wrath!'" Kiba continued.

Shea stopped as the others continued laughing and looked down the alley._ They look so happy, and yet I don't feel like I'm part of their group. Maybe I don't belong here or anywhere in that case. If only………if only………_

_If only you were born in this world; you would feel like you're a part of it. Is that what you're trying to say? That's a load of bullshit. You're their friend, and that makes you part of their lives, and of their world._ A voice that sounded like his own chimed in.

_Okay, well you've got my attention, explain._ He said back.

_You see, a world is nothing if doesn't have life on it, and so a person's life is more precious than the world they live on, because a person that has a good heart, is basically the begging, the first heartbeat you could say, of that world's heart._

_Okay. Wow my head hurts_

_Yeah it'll do that a lot in the future. But for now, just enjoy yourself as much as possible._

_Why?_

There was no reply as he stood there, as if frozen in time, staring off into space.

"Hey Shea? You alright?" Naruto yelled out looking behind, waving at Shea, snapping the frozen boy back into reality.

"Huh? Yeah, just dropped my uh……my dollar. Just let me pick it up." Shea yelled back, looking around before finding a crumpled dollar on the ground in front of his feet.

"Yeah right, long time to pick up a dollar, but kudos to you for an original save, I guess." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Shea straightened out the dollar, placed it in his pocket, and sped like a maniac until he was standing next to Naruto who stared at him as he bent over to catch his breath. Shea looked at Naruto and stared back at him in annoyance until Naruto shook his head at him and smiled. Shea smiled back and the two started walking.

Two ANBU appeared before Naruto and Shea.

"Uh……can I help you?" Shea asked the two.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office ASAP." One of the ANBU said, sounding official.

Shea quietly laughed. "Yeah, I don't think s…"

"Oh, of course he'll see her ASAP. But first, a question. Why does she need to see him?" Naruto butted in, covering Shea's mouth in a flash, startling him while talking with an upbeat attitude. Shea started waving his arms wildly and Naruto turned him around as he looked at the ANBU innocently, hoping that will buy them.

The ANBU sighed, and then looked at the other, and they both grabbed Naruto and Shea, then started leaping from rooftop to rooftop towards the Hokage's office where Tsunade was.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING US?!" Both teens yelled with the others closely following behind.

* * *

Back in Tsunade's office, the two ANBU were covered in bandages pinned against the wall, scared, looking at the group. Shea was completely scratched and dirt covered, growling at the scared ANBU withy an evil but comical pissed off look while Naruto looked at him with a "HOLY SHIT!" expression written all over his face as the others was panting because they had just arrived. 

Tsunade blinked at the unusual scene a couple of times before regaining her composer. She cleared her throat and the group of teens turned their attention to her. "Here!" She yelled throwing everyone their backpacks, rather hard, as she heard a couple of grunts from them.

Garra looked confused. "What's this for? What's going on?" he asked rather worryingly.

"You're to leave Kohona. Now!"

"Why?"

"A strong unfamiliar force is heading for the leaf village with the intention of no mercy. We don't know how to fight this threat and odds are we aren't going to win, even with help from the other villages. You need to escape."

"Why?"

"Shea, have you ever seen this man?" Tsunade asked him pushing a picture to the other side of the desk. Shea walked over to look the photo of the mystery man she was talking about. After one glance, he froze in his spot, eyes wide with fear and confusion. He started shaking.

"How?" His voice cracked as he clenched his hands into fist.

"So you know him?"

"I know this bastard alright; I guess I can't run away from that place after all. But why? How did he follow me?"

Tsunade softened her eyes at him as she continued. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you escape unharmed; Naruto and the others will be escort. I've put all the jutsu scrolls of the villages in your backpack."

"What about you and the villages, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll think of something. Good luck and take care of each other on your journey." With that, she made a hand sign and transported the group outside the village.

Naruto looked at the huge closed gate in annoyance. "Oh great! Just great!" He whined.

Shea slung his backpack on and stared walking. "Come on, we have to move on."

Naruto sighed and walked with him as everyone else followed until they felt a fast hot wind graze them. Alarmed, they turned to find the source, but found themselves facing the invasion party.

"There he is! There's the rebel bastard!" One of the soldiers yelled, pointing at Shea. One of the tanks fired.

Naruto pulled Shea out of the projectile's path just in time. The round exploded behind them, knocking the group down with tremendous force, creating a huge crater in the ground behind them on impact.

"RUN!" Shea yelled jumping to his feet. Everyone copied his action and they sped away for safety, only with the force roaring back to life and following them not far behind, firing everything at them.

And thus the nightmare began.

* * *

_Faster, idiot, faster. _Shea's scattered thoughts yelled at him as he ran for his life. He felt like the hero of a horror movie, being chased down by the monster, as his breathing became more labored and his shoes slammed into the ground and his heart beat faster and faster. Everyone was in front of him, screaming in a language he couldn't understand in their muffled, distorted voices. They seemed to be getting farther and farther away from him as he could only hear his heart and his breathing. He felt the heat of the not so far away tanks and the wet grass and the rain pouring down from the strange blood red sky as his mind went numb in this long nightmarish state of panic. What seemed like a bomb or missile exploded inches away from him and he was airborne. The next thing he remembered was his non responsive body slam into the wet mud. A sharp high pitch noise rang in his ears as the world seemed to come down around him before the darkness enveloped him like a blanket for a short while. Feet pattered up to him and he started to hear strange human voices as he started to regain consciousness. 

"Shea? Shea?! SHEA?!"

He opened his eyes to see a blurred vision of Naruto kneeled in front of him with Sasuke right behind him. He didn't respond as Naruto repeated himself. Shea groaned as he felt pain all over and his consciousness became more and more that he was a part of the world. His vision cleared and Naruto's worried voice no longer was distorted and muffled.

"Shea?! Shea?! Sasuke you're not helping! Go calm everyone down!"

The pain he felt was finally waning down and the world had stopped spinning as he groaned to get his friend's attention.

"Shea? Oh, thank god. I almost lost ya. Come on lets get out of this hell hole." Naruto said sounding relived, extending his hand towards Shea.

He firmly gripped it and Naruto pulled him to his feet when another tank round exploded nearby. Without missing a second, they started running again.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Naruto screamed.

"God! Why can't those dumbasses leave me alone?!" Shea yelled, looking behind them.

"Hey you need to stop swearing."

"You too."

Both skidded to a halt and looked at each other.

"Okay we need to stop swearing, alright?"

"Ok."

"So, let's stop swearing. Deal?"

"Deal."

A firm handshake sealed it. Another explosion blew another crater near them.

"FUCK!" They screamed while running again.

Time was running short for everyone as they kept on running. The tanks were catching up. They had reached a dead end.

"Oh, shit. We're going to die!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

A portal of light appeared of nowhere in their path.

"No we're not! When I say jump, JUMP!" Shea yelled hopefully.

They kept running getting closer and closer to the portal.

"Closer, closer, NOW!"

A tank fired one last round to desperately try and prevent their escape only to hit the trees that were behind the portal.

"Damnit, they've escaped."

Adolf looked into the sky with hate filled eyes. "Fuck you, Shea!" He cried in anguish as if cursing god himself for helping the teen slip from their grasp.

Meanwhile, hiding in the forest, the white haired teen chuckled to himself. "So it begins." He said with a smile.

* * *

**_Now that was the end of chapter 1. Hoped you enjoyed it; I'm working on chapter 2 as we speak; but high school can really be a pain in the ass and put a big obstacle in your plans. So…….enough of my rambling; comment and review this PLEASE! Oh and put constructive critism and ideas for future chapters and other FanFics, k? And before I forget there will be more original characters later on; so….. this is far from over. Alright, now I'll shut up and leave you guys alone before I become even more troublesome. Thanks for reading this; happy trails!_**

**_-RebelHybrid _**


End file.
